beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sakyo Kurayami
Sakyo Kuroyami (Japanese: 黒闇 左京, Kuroyami Sakyo) is a recurring character in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. He is a mysterious Blader and the next "Dragon Emperor" who possesses a Left-spinning bey, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. Biography Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Sakyo Kuroyami visited the Zero-G Stadium battle event at the Japanese representatives' Bey Park. However, he did not register to battle and instead sought his own motives. Upon spectating a match between the Unabara brothers, Sakyo strongly launched his mysterious Beyblade which easily knocked-out the brother's Beys. He retracted his Beyblade and returned to the shadows. This would not be the end of him because soon enough, Sakyo found a battle between Ren Kurenai and Takanosuke Shishiya. As he previously did, he launched his Bey and rammed the other Beys with much force, abling to prevent his Bey from being knocked-out. Sakyo's Bey ran through them; causing them to fly to the Stadium's walls and lose spin. He returned his Bey and lastly revealed it as, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF. As he stood there, he took a dark aura with the beast of his Bey beside him. He battles Ren and Takanosuke and wins. He leaves the stadium and later he challenges Shinobu to a battle and wins. Later on, Zero arrived with Mal and he challenges him to a battle but Zero lost due to a self KO. Personality and traits Currently, it is very vague as to what Sakyo's personality is like, but judging from how he came out of the shadows and interrupted two Beybattles in his debut may suggest that he has a way of doing things without regard to people's impression of him. He also seems very dark and mysterious due to the way he looked after showing off his Dragoon in the advent of the second battle. Like Ryuga he loves to attack the Beys of his opponents until the Bey is defeated. He also enjoyed terrorizing other Beybladers and has a power-hungry personality; he despises losing a battle as well. He is cocky, thinking that he has the power to beat anyone else before him. He is also by any means necessary, a powerful Blader as he defeated Eight, Kite, Takanosuke, Ren, Shinobu and Zero. Character design Sakyo sports wavy red hair laid down to cover his right eye, while the left side of his hair is quite shorter and leaves room for him to look with his left eye. There are many pointed spikes at its ends and two small, but pointed strands of hair. His hairstyle continues to line down beside his ears and around his neck. Behind his ears is a spiky area of his hair distinctly dyed white, giving off the impression of a Roman olive-wreath. His red eyebrows are thick-spiked; Sakyo has a light skin complexion. He also has small red eyes that give him a menacing appearance; already in conjunction with his remaining attire. Sakyo has a small pointed nose with tiny lines above it. Sakyo wears a long jacket with a very unique design. Primarily red, it features white and yellow highlights. However on the inside, it is a plain white instead. Red diamonds line across a white part of the jacket, with yellow locks connected by black belts of some sort. His interior clothes are much more basic; a black shirt with a small lightning bolt and black pants with yellow highlights, along with black shoes. He even wears a red belt with at the centre: a golden hand of a dragon holding a ball in it's palm. Beyblades Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF - Sakyo's only known Beyblade. It is the first Zero-G Left-Spin Beyblade created. Gear Sakyo is shown to use a golden Zero-G Launcher Grip with a white Zero-G Compact Launcher using silver prongs and a red ripcord. Beybattles Anime Manga Trivia *All major Zero-G characters that own Attack-Types have "Kur" beginning their surnames. i.e. 'Kur'ogane, 'Kur'enai, 'Kur'oyami. *Sakyo can be seen as the dark counterpart to Zero Kurogane. **"Kuro", the Japanese word for "black" is used to start their surnames, and "Yami" is the Japanese word for "Darkness". **Sakyo's Beyblade: Dark Knight Dragooon uses a Track (LW160) that is essentially the Left-spin version of Samurai Ifraid (W145); Zero's Bey. ***This mirrors when Ryuga's [[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|Meteo L-Drago 'LW105'LF]] had the Left-spin version of Gingka's [[Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F|Galaxy Pegasus 'W105'R2F]]. *Similarly, Sakyo is Ryuga's counterpart. **They both have a "dark" and menacing appearance. **Their Beyblades were the first to utilize Left-spin capability in their generations and are based upon dragons. **The attires of the two, are fit so, to give them the appearance of emperors. **Their hair is partly dyed red. **Their hair is the same color, only dyed in reverse. **Both have the tendency to address people with "kisama" (貴様), a Japanese pronoun that essentially means "you", yet is used in an improper and vulgar sense. ***Unlike Ryuga though, Dragooon's beast is depicted as a Western dragon rather than a Chinese one. *Kuroyami is Japanese for "black darkness." *Sakyo has a resemblance to Iori Yagami, a character from the Japanese video-game franchise, The King of Fighters. Their surnames even end in "ami." Gallery Appearances See also *Ryuga Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zero-G Characters